dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Asaka Mayumi
Perfil thumb|250px|Asaka Mayumi *'Nombre:' 朝加真由美 (あさか まゆみ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Asaka Mayumi *'Nombre real:' 竹内容子 / Takeuchi Yoko *'Profesión:' Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Hokkaido, Japón *'Estatura:' 163 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia:' Dos hijas: hija mayor/actriz Tezuka Mai *'Agencia:' K-Factory Inc. Dramas *Gisou Furin (NTV, 2019) *Onna no Kigen no Naoshikata (NTV, 2019) *Digital Tattoo (NHK, 2019) *Genkai Danchi (Tokai TV, 2018) *Miss Sherlock (Hulu, 2018) ep.4 *Seigi no Se (NTV, 2018) ep.7 *Midnight Journal (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Black Scandal (NTV, 2018) ep.2 *Toumei na Yurikago (NHK, 2018) ep.2 *Seigi no Se (NTV, 2018) ep.7 *Kazoku no Tabiji (Tokai TV, 2018) *Blanket Cats (NHK, 2017) ep.6-7 *Nemurenu Shinju (YTV, 2017) *Kanna-san! (TBS, 2017) *Mahiru no Akuma (Tokai TV, 2017) ep.1 *Kirawareru Yuuki (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.4 *Cold Case (WOWOW, 2016) ep.9 *Iyana Onna (NHK BS Premium, 2016) ep.4 *Kenja no Ai (WOWOW, 2016) *HOPE (Fuji TV, 2016) *Hi no Ko (Tokai TV, 2016) *Kazoku no Katachi (TBS, 2016) ep.5 *Keiji 7-nin (TV Asahi, 2015) ep.1 *Angel Heart (NTV, 2015) ep.4 *Hotel Concierge (TBS, 2015) ep.8 *Wild Heroes (NTV, 2015) *Mama to Papa ga Ikiru Riyu (TBS, 2014) *Binta! (YTV, 2014) ep.10 *Dr. Nurse Aid (NTV, 2014) *Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) ep.11 *Shi no Hasso (Fuji TV, 2014) *Gokuaku Ganbo (Fuji TV, 2014) ep.7-8 *S ~ Saigo no Keikan (TBS, 2014) *30ppun dake no Ai (NTV, 2014) *Keiji no Manazashi (TBS, 2013) ep.7 *Otenki Oneesan (TV Asahi, 2013) ep.6 *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2013 ''Kage no Anji (Fuji TV, 2013) *Osozaki no Himawari (Fuji TV, 2012) *Kazoku, Kashimasu (NTV, 2012) *Ghost Mama Sousasen (NTV, 2012) ep.5 *VISION Koroshi ga Mieru Onna (YTV, 2012) *Mou Ichido Kimi ni, Propose (TBS, 2012, ep7,9-10) *Boku to Star no 99 Nichi (Fuji TV, 2011) *Tsukahara Bokuden (NHK, 2011) *Bull Doctor (NTV, 2011) ep.2 *Rebound (NTV, 2011) ep.6-7 *Taisetsu na Koto wa Subete Kimi ga Oshiete Kureta (Fuji TV, 2011) *Second Virgin (NHK, 2010) *Nihonjin no Shiranai Nihongo (YTV, 2010) *Zettai Reido (Fuji TV, 2010) ep.1 *Sunao ni Narenakute (Fuji TV, 2010) *Magerarenai Onna (NTV, 2010) ep.1-3 *My Girl (TV Asahi, 2009) *Buzzer Beat (Fuji TV, 2009) ep.6 *Shiawase no Okurimono (TBS, 2009) *Orthros no Inu (TBS, 2009) *Team Batista no Eiko (Fuji TV, 2008) ep.1 *Maou (TBS, 2008) *Hokaben (NTV, 2008) ep.3 *Last Friends (Fuji TV, 2008) *Sasaki Fusai no Jingi Naki Tatakai (TBS, 2008) ep.1-2 *Ushi ni Negai wo: Love & Farm (Fuji TV, KTV, 2007) *Okusama wa Keishi Sokan 2 (Fuji TV, 2007) *Warui Yatsura (TV Asahi, 2007) *Himitsu na Oku-san (Fuji TV, 2006) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo 2006 (Fuji TV, 2006) *Dance Drill (Fuji TV, 2006) *Jinsei wa Full Course (NHK, 2006) *Zenibana (NTV, 2006) *Kyoto Chiken no Onna 3 (TV Asahi, 2006) ep.6 *Shichinin no Onna Bengoshi (TV Asahi, 2006) ep.9 *Gachi Baka (TBS, 2006) ep.1 *Nyokei Kazoku (TBS, 2005) *Engine (Fuji TV, 2005) *Attack No.1 (TV Asahi, 2005) *Yasashii Jikan (Fuji TV, 2005) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2 Sayonara Toshihiko (Fuji TV, 2005) ep.13 *Eien no Kimi e (Fuji TV, 2004) *Mystery Minzoku Gakusha Yakumo Itsuki (TV Asahi, 2004) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2003) *Gokusen (NTV, 2002) ep.3,7 *Ashita Tenki ni Naare (NTV, 2003) *Red (Fuji TV, 2001) *Love and Peace (NTV, 1998) *Seija no Koushin (TBS, 1998) *Soredemo Ie wo Kaimashita (TBS, 1991) *Shibaura Investigation Agency (TBS, 1989) *Hattori Hanzo: Kage no Gundan (TV Asahi, 1981) *Abarenbo Shogun (TV Asahi, 1983-87) Películas *Onna no Kigen no Naoshikata (2019) *Yaeko's Hum / Yaeko no Hamingu (2017) *Kagura me (2015) *S ~ Saigo no Keikan ~ Dakkan Recovery of Our Future (2015) *Tomo ni Aruku (2014) *Again (2013) *Kuroyuri Danchi (2013) *X Game 2 (2012) *Fireworks from the Heart / Oniichan no Hanabi (2010) *Genkai in a Black Company (2009) *Limit of Love: Umizaru (2006) *Eau de vie (2003) *Drug (2001) *Zakuro yakata (1997) *Goodbye to the Girls / Sayonara no onnatachi (1987) *Kizudarake no kunsho (1986) *Dirty Hero / Yogoreta eiyu (1982) Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Cocinar. *'Habilidades:' La natación. Enlaces *Perfil (K-Factory) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Asaka Mayumi000.jpg Asaka Mayumi001.jpeg Asaka Mayumi002.jpg Asaka Mayumi003.jpg Asaka Mayumi004.jpg Asaka Mayumi005.jpg Asaka Mayumi 7.jpg Categoría:KFactory Categoría:JActriz